Lopunny's Tale Ch 1
by Ravenstar55
Summary: I am way over-whelmed so i began to type this story and it's quite interesting! Please enjoy! There will be more than one chapter so yeah. Enjoy!


~Lopunny's Tale~

~Chapter One~

A beautiful Lopunny hopped quickly away from a Zweilous. Lopunny giggled as she saw how far back the hydra was.

The Zweilous ran on slowly. "Azlen! Wait! I have small legs!"

Azlen the Lopunny stopped and turned around. "Don't make excuses, Midnight! We _all_ know your slow!" Azlen giggled.

Midnight the Zweilous chuckled. "Not _everyone_ knows I'm slow!"

Azlen sat down next to him. "Are you sure about that?" Azlen bonked him on the head playfully.

Midnight smiled. "Ok ok… maybe everyone in the village does know I'm slow…"

Azlen smiled. "At least your not slower than Louie and Slacks."(Louie and Slacks are Slakoths!)

Midnight smiled and pushed Azlen over. "Just remember! I'm strong!" Midnight snapped playfully at her neck. Azlen swiftly kicked him away. Midnight gasped in surprise at her strength. "Wow, Azlen! I didn't know you were so strong and quick!"

Azlen smiled. "I train a lot."

Midnight smiled and pushed himself to his feet. "Where do you train at?"

Azlen began to clean the dirt off of her cream and brown fur. "At The Hitmonchan Dojo. Let's go there now." Azlen began to lead the way out of the field and into the large village. They passed The Cinccino Inn, Snorlax's Diner and The Salamence Battling Center.

When they reached the Dojo a friendly Hitmonchan greeted them. "Well hello Azlen! Hardest difficulty again?"

Azlen shook her head. "I want medium difficulty." She whispered the last part to the Hitmonchan. "Don't forget to put evolution aiding dummies too. I plan to help my friend evolve today."

Hitmonchan nodded. "Of course. C'mon you two let's head to the medium training center."

Midnight walked next to Azlen. "You train on hardest difficulty?"

Azlen nodded. "Yup."

Midnight laughed. "That's crazy…"

Azlen smiled and shook her head. "It is certainly a challenge."

Hitmonchan stopped and opened a door with a label that read "MEDIUM CENTER" He nodded to the open door. "Pull the rope when the wave is over." He closed the door as he walked in.

Midnight gulped. Azlen heard him. "Don't worry. They don't fight back but it will take a while to knock them down." Midnight nodded. Azlen walked to a dummy. "Ready?"

Midnight nodded. "Yeah. Let's do this."

Lopunny began to swiftly punch and kick the dummy and it quickly fell over. She glanced over at Midnight who was still on his first one. He soon brought it down and Azlen continued. She ran over to one next to Midnight. She aimed her attacks well and the dummy was on the ground within three hits. After a few minutes Azlen saw a bright gleam of white light out of the corner of her eye. She turned and smiled at the sight.

Midnight called to her. "H-help!"

Azlen was surprised by her friends alarm. Hadn't he evolved before? Azlen watched not moving a muscle. Soon the bright light began to fade and in place of Midnight was a handsome Hydreigon.

The Hydreigon looked at Azlen. "Azlen…"

Azlen ran to him. "Midnight… You evolved!"

Midnight smiled. "You helped me with this didn't you?

Azlen smiled. "I did."

Midnight hugged her with his other heads. "Thank you Azlen…" Midnight kissed her forehead pulled back and pretended he hadn't kissed her. "Let's go back to the Inn. It must be late." Midnight pulled the rope as they left.

Azlen nodded the spot where he had kissed her burning, not with pain but with love. They walked off to the Inn checking in with Cinccino who wished them a good night.

Midnight smiled at her. "Night, Azlen. See you at noon."

Azlen smiled back. "See you then."

Hydreigon flew into his room and closed the door. Azlen hopped feverishly to her door and closed it lightly. She collapsed on her bed and squealed. The spot where Midnight had kissed her still burned with love. She raised her hand to the spot. Azlen smiled as thought of Midnight flooded her. But the happiness quickly faded and turned to fear. _The kiss… He didn't mean he loved me when he kissed me…_ Tears ran down her face but she quickly shook them away and lay down, trying to find sleep.

Azlen woke up. She shook the horrible dreams from her head and got to her feet. Morning light filtered in through the windows. Azlen opened her door and recoiled back in surprise as she saw her friend, Goodra at her door.

Azlen smiled at her friend. "Goodra! You're up early!"

Goodra scowled at her. "Don't act innocent. I saw you and Midnight last night."

Azlen gulped. "And what's so wrong with that?"

Goodra pulled Azlen closer. "It's obvious you're in love with him. Stay. Away. From. Him."

Azlen pushed Goodra away. "Why should I?"

Goodra shoved Azlen. "Dragons belong with Dragons. Normals belong with Normals. Simple."

Azlen gritted her teeth. "So what? I'll love who ever I want. No one will tell me otherwise."

Goodra narrowed her eyes. "Let's settle this then. I challenge you to a battle, Azlen. Winner gets Midnight."

Azlen shook her head. "It's shallow to fight over him."

Goodra nodded. "Fine. If you win you can love whoever. If _I_ win you can't be with Dragons. Agreed?"

Azlen nodded. "Agreed."

Goodra smirked and fired off a strong Dragon Pulse without warning. Azlen flew backwards and hit the wall roughly. Azlen got to her feet and ran at Goodra. Goodra jumped in the air and Azlen hit her with a strong Sky Uppercut. Goodra fell down, grunted and got back to her feet. Azlen fired off a Shadow Ball hitting Goodra square in the chest.

Goodra barely flinched. "Is that all you got?" Goodra let off another Dragon Pulse but Azlen dodged it.

Azlen smirked and lunged at Goodra hitting her hard with a Double Kick. Goodra was pushed backwards but quickly recovered and kicked Azlen away.

Azlen landed gracefully on her feet and smirked at Goodra. "Humph! This is easy!"

Goodra bared her teeth and hit Azlen with another Dragon Pulse. Azlen gasped at the power of the attack. _She… she's stronger than I thought…_ Azlen shook her head. Azlen ran at Goodra and hit her with a very strong Sky Uppercut. Goodra collapsed onto the floor.

Azlen ran to her side and held out her hand. "I'll help you u-" Before Azlen could finish Goodra swung her tail at her causing a very strong Dragon Tail to throw her back. Azlen gasped as she landed roughly on the floor. She pushed her self into a crouch locking eyes with Goodra. Then Goodra's eyes widened as Azlen was suddenly enveloped in a ball of white. Azlen kept her eyes locked on Goodra. New power surged through her as she Mega Evolved. The white light began to fade as her mega evolution finished.

Azlen pushed herself to her feet and stared at the weakened Goodra. "I warned you. Don't mess with me." Azlen rushed forward, leapt into the air and struck Goodra with a Hi Jump Kick. A fire stronger than any other surged through her as she fought with her new strength.

Goodra fell to the ground. "F-fine. Y-you w-win." Azlen smirked.

Then the door to her room flung open as Midnight busted in. Midnight gasped as he saw Azlen. "Azlen? What happened to you?!"

Azlen stared on her gaze flicking from Goodra to Midnight. Midnight then saw Goodra. "What happened in here?!"

Goodra lifted her head. "We had a fight."

Midnight kept his gaze fixed on Azlen. "Why did you two fight?"

Azlen tried to be calm when she talked but Mega evolution brought on a new attitude. "Why do you care?"

Midnight flinched at her harsh tone. "Because it's not normal to see two Pokémon fighting!"

Azlen drooped her head. "Fine. We… we fought because…"

Midnight huffed. "Spit it out."

Azlen lifted her eyes and stared him strait in the eyes. "We fought because… I love you Midnight and Goodra didn't want me to be together with you."

Midnight's gaze softened. "Azlen… You didn't have to fight over me!"

Goodra gaze a soft wheeze. "Um hello? Can someone please help me up?"

Azlen nodded and help out her hand. Goodra grasped it and got to her feet. Hydreigon looked at Azlen. "Ok since that's resolved Azlen why do you look like that?"

Azlen looked down on herself. "Oh that. It's something called Mega Evolution. Only a select few Pokémon have a Mega."

Midnight nodded. "Ah yes I've heard of that. Mega evolution looks great on you."

Azlen smiled. Goodra had already left. Azlen looked around her room. "Wow we made quite a mess." Flower pots lay broken on the floor. Paintings were split in half and the bedding was tossed everywhere.

Midnight nodded. "Yeah. Lets leave the mess. Cinccino loves to clean."

Azlen nodded. "Where shall we go in the meantime?"

Midnight shrugged. "The diner? We can talk about what happened."

Azlen nodded. "Ok." Another white light began to envelope Azlen. It faded quickly and she returned to normal.

Midnight smiled. "There's my Azlen."

Azlen blushed. They walked out of the room. Cinccino bid them farewell and they began to walk to the Diner. It was only a few blocks away and they reached the Diner in a few minutes.

A very nice looking Gallade greeted them. "Table for two?" Midnight nodded and Gallade handed them two menus and led them to their table. He smiled at them. "The waiter will be here to take your order soon." He walked off.

Midnight smiled at Azlen and sat down. "Well. So tell me why again did you and Goodra fight?"

Azlen sat down. "Well… We fought because Goodra she saw us at the Training center last night. She saw the… the…"

Midnight smiled and rested his head/arm on her hand. "The kiss. She saw the kiss and didn't ike the idea of us being together."

Azlen nodded. "Yeah that sums it up."

Midnight pulled her close and kissed her their lips touching. They held the kiss for a few seconds before they broke apart. "Imagine if Goodra saw that."

Azlen smiled their faces still close together. "Forget about her. I love you, Midnight."

Midnight kissed her cheek. "I love you too, Azlen."

(I swear that's not the end of the story there will be more chapters)


End file.
